Truth be Told
by Wonderbee31
Summary: A member of team Possible has an accident. What happens when a confession of love is made? KimRon? Maybe. R&R please.


The Walt Disney corporation owns Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Bonnie Rockwaller, and all related characters. This is a work of fan fiction, and no money is made off of it. I created the character of Peanut, however, if anyone would like to use her in any of his or her fan fictions, then you may do so, I don't mind.  
  
This is my first attempt at a Kim Possible adventure, so please don't judge me too harshly. If you'd like to send me an email, letting me know what you thought of my work of art, and/or piece of trash, please do so. It would help if you let me know what areas of my story telling that I could improve upon, as well as what you think, "worked". In the meantime, sit back, and enjoy.  
  
This story is set during Kim and Ron's senior year of high school.  
  
Truth be Told:  
  
A Km Possible adventure  
  
It was a beautiful autumn day in Middleton, the kind of weather that makes one think of apple pies cooling on window sills, the smell of burning leaves, and the frosty chill in the air that lets one know that the Earth is preparing to go into a deep slumber. The kind of day that makes you feel "alive," as Kim Possible told her best friend and confidant Ron Stoppable, for what to him felt like the umpteenth time. It was a Saturday afternoon, school was the farthest thing from their minds, and they had just finished eating at Bueno Nacho. Now it was time for the two friends to do what they did on a regular basis every Saturday: rent a movie, go home, and fix a bowl of popcorn, and just chill for a while. There'd been no world saving calls lately and it seemed that even the villains that Kim and Ron were regularly having to defeat were taking it easy for the most part, which for both of them, was a godsend. The two teenagers walked arm in arm with each other, Ron doing most of the talking while his companion listened and smiled whenever he said one of his "Ron-isms".  
  
Ron: So K.P., do you think that Drakken and Shego have decided to take a vacation, or what? I can't remember the last time that's its been this quiet around here. I don't think that I've even had a chance to say much to Wade lately, but I know he's still around, right?  
  
Kim: Relax Ron, if anything's going to go down, you can be sure that Wade will be on top of it in a minute. Anyway, I kind of enjoy the peace and quiet, you know? It's just nice to take a break every once in a while. Now, what movie are we going to rent today? I'm kind of in the mood for a.romantic comedy. Something like.Doctor in the House.  
  
Ron: Aw K.P., I was hoping that we could watch a sci-fi film today, you know, something like Star Voyager 2: The Attack of Kublai Khan.  
  
Kim: Oh, come on Ron, we watched a sci-fi movie last time. I thought that I was going to get to choose this time.  
  
Ron: But Kim, you know I don't really like those mushy types of movies. You already know what the basic plots going to be, it'll just be some guy and some girl meet somehow, they fight with each other then realize that they actually love one another, and they have this sappy ending. They show stuff like that on the Ladies Network all the time.  
  
Kim: And just how do you know what they show on the Ladies Network Ron?  
  
Ron: (Stammering) Uh, well, you know, it's something that.my mom watches, yeah she watches those kind of movies all the time, so I just sit with her, and tell her everything's going to work out, you know?  
  
Kim: Uh-huh, sure Ron.  
  
Ron: It's true K.P., you don't think I'd go for that girl stuff do you? Well, you know, not all the time, anyway, I mean some of its kind of interesting, but some of its so predictable.  
  
Kim: Whatever Ron, but I still get to pick the movie this time. Now let's hurry down to the video store, and see what's in stock, before all the good stuff gets rented for the day.  
  
Ron: Sure Kim, let's go.  
  
Kim smiled at her friend, and then gave him a quick hug, before breaking it and starting on her way, Ron falling into step alongside her. She mused to herself, thinking how lucky she was that she'd been friends with him for so many years now, all the way from pre-school up to their current senior year in high-school. She stared over at him as he pulled his other best friend, his naked mole rat; Rufus, out of his khaki pants, and stroked the little guy across his back. Ron really was the sweetest guy she'd ever met, warm, funny, and thoughtful. Sometimes he could be a little clumsy, well okay, a lot of the time, but he would follow her anywhere, and do whatever he could in order to give her a hand. She'd never met anyone that treated her like Ron did, not Josh, not Hirotaka, and certainly not Will Du. Ron was just, Ron, and she wouldn't have traded anything for his friendship. Hmm, maybe friendship was all it was, but, well, maybe it was becoming a little more than that. These days, Kim had noticed that she'd caught herself staring at Ron sometimes, and thoughts had went through her head that she'd never thought before and some would cause her to blush as red has her own hair. She'd waved them off as just a simple fantasy, but when she'd woken up the other night, after having a dream about Ron, and noticed that parts of her body were at "attention," she realized that what she'd never figured on happening was actually becoming reality. She was seriously starting to crush on her best friend, and while that excited her, it also frightened her as well. Still, this was something that didn't have to be rushed into now, so Kim had decided to wait until she felt a little more comfortable about telling Ron, that and maybe finding out how he felt about her as well. No reason to risk embarrassment nation, only to find out that the guy you're crushing on just wants to be friends.  
  
While Kim was staring at Ron as they walked to the video store, Ron felt like he was going to start sweating more than once, especially as he saw Kim's vivid green eyes looking at him.  
  
Ron: (Thinking) Man, why does she do that, oh yeah, it's because she doesn't know what it does to me. God, she's so beautiful, why don't I just get up the courage to ask her out for once, on a real date? Because doofus, you know that she's still got a huge crush on Josh Mankey and you're her best friend, and I know that she's never thought of me as more than that. But sometimes, I just wish.well, no use hoping against hope, time for me to get my head outta the clouds, and do what I do best.  
  
Ron: Hey K.P., I'll bet you that I can beat you to the video store, even with me having to haul Rufus along, and if I do, then I get to pick the video first, ha, ha, ha, huh?  
  
Ron said that last part as he stared at Kim's rapidly departing back, as she was already sprinting towards the store as fast as she could, her auburn hair waving back and forth, while she looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
Kim: What's that Ron? I can't hear you! You need to hurry up if you're gonna catch me!  
  
Ron: Hey! That's not fair Kim, oh man!  
  
Ron started sprinting after the now laughing Kim, even though he knew that with her head start, he'd never be able to catch up. A few minutes later, a huffing Ron stopped at the entrance of Middleton's super-huge video dealer, with a little more recovered Kim waiting for him.  
  
Kim: (Teasingly) What was that Ron, something about whoever got here first picking the video?  
  
Ron: Hoo, okay Kim, you got me, just let me catch my breath, and we'll go get whatever you want to watch, 'kay?  
  
Kim smiled and walked over to Ron, grabbing hold of his arm, and starting to pull him to the entrance.  
  
Kim: That's right Ron, and you're going to sit with me all the way through it. No escape this time, Stoppable.  
  
Ron grinned back at his friend, and thought for a moment, man, how lucky could one guy be? Straightening up, he took hold of Kim's hand for a moment, and the two gave each other a sly look for a moment, before they walked into the store together.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Kim had finally given up between deciding between two movies, Insomnia in Indiana, and When Billy met Am' and decided to rent both of them at the same time. The smile she gave Ron when she decided to get both let him know that this was going to be a long day for the two of them. Ron mused to himself, that smile made everything worthwhile, and he wouldn't have traded it for the world. The two of them left the video store together, and started to walk back to Kim's house, since her Mom and Dad were both working at their respective jobs today, and Jim and Tim had gone over to a friends house for a sleep-over for the weekend. Kim thought to herself, if her mom or dad knew about the feelings that she was having for Ron, they might have not been so easy-going about the two of watching a movie together. As Kim thought about this, the pair came to a crosswalk, and stopped, waiting for the light to change. Ron protectively moved closer to Kim. The crossing was at a blind curve, and even though the speed limit was 25 miles per hour, people were always speeding through here, even going through the red light. The crossing sign lit up and both of them walked/ran to the other side, and turned right on the sidewalk that went on towards Kim's house.  
  
Ron: You know K.P., I really hate going through that walk, and you just know someone's gonna get hurt there one day.  
  
Kim: Yeah, I know; my parents have sent letters to the city council, and they've been talking for the last few months about starting a petition to get someone to try and fix it somehow. I guess as long as nothing really bad happens there though, things will probably stay the same anyway. You know I wish that.hey, watch out!  
  
Kim had directed this last comment at a person who had looked like she was going to stumble into them, it was only a second later that she recognized them as her arch-nemesis, Bonnie Rockwaller.  
  
Bonnie: (Snidely) Hello Kim, hello freak, what are you two doing? Trying to set a worlds record for clumsiest couple?  
  
Kim slowly felt her anger at Bonnie start to simmer; it was strange, they'd all been pretty good friends from Kindergarten through middle-school, but after they'd entered high-school, she and Bonnie had slowly started to develop a friendly rivalry that had quickly become more bitter over the years. These days, Kim found herself talking to Bonnie only when it had to do with the cheer squad, or when they had to work together in class. Other than that, the two hardly ever spoke with one another, and Bonnie's seeming disdain for Ron had appeared to get more pronounced over the years as well, prompting Ron to quit speaking to her at all. As Kim reflected on this for a moment, she heard Ron pipe up.  
  
Ron: Hey, who's that cute little fellow?  
  
Kim: What're talking about Ron?  
  
Ron: This little fellow K.P. Hey Bonnie, is he yours?  
  
Kim looked to see what Ron saw, and found that she was staring at a little Pomeranian dog. It had reddish brown hair, and it looked a lot like a fox, with ears that pointed straight up, an button nose, and huge brown eyes, that looked like it was constantly going, huh, huh? The little dog had walked over to Ron, who had squatted down and was rubbing it behind its ears.  
  
Bonnie: It's my mom's dog, she's named Peanut, and don't touch Stoppable! I don't want you to get your freak aura on her!  
  
Ron quickly stood back up, and stepped back, only pausing long enough to give Bonnie a quick glance.  
  
Ron: Sorry Bonnie.  
  
As Bonnie smirked, Kim's vision quickly became enveloped in a red haze. All Ron had done was leant over to pet Bonnie's dog, and she'd lit into him like he was a nobody. Well, she wasn't going to let anyone treat her boyfriend like that.oh my god; did she just think of Ron as her boyfriend? Kim sighed to herself; she definitely had to talk to Ron later on.  
  
Kim: Hold on Bonnie, why do you have to say such mean stuff to Ron like that? All he did was pet your dog for a second, not infect it or anything. Do you have to be so bitchy to everyone all the time?  
  
Bonnie: You know what your problem is Kim, you don't know when to take the trash out! All you do is keep Stoppable around you, so you can have your own cheering section. I mean, everyone knows that he's the sidekick, the distraction, or whatnot. If it weren't for you, all he'd have would be that stupid mouse thing that he carries around with him all the time.  
  
Ron: Hey, Rufus is a naked mole rat, not a mouse, and he's one of my best friends! I feel for him like I bet your mom does for her dog too.  
  
Bonnie: (To herself) Yeah, well at least mom has something that she cares for, not like it's anything, or me. (Out loud) You know freak, I bet you sleep with that little disgusting thing in your bed, don't you? Why don't you just give it a rest Ronnie, and get a clue. It's not like Kim likes you because you're a real man or something, she like you because you're the guy that hangs around her like this dog does around everyone else, because you don't know any better and.  
  
Kim: Enough, Bonnie! I don't know what your major gripe is, but I don't like it when you take out everything on Ron! You know, he's the one that saved us at Wannaweep, two times now, and all you can do is give him grief! You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you like him, and you just do this to him so you can get your own ego over it.  
  
Bonnie threw Peanut's leash down when Kim said that, and her face darkened to a bright red in a moment.  
  
Ron: Um, I'll just stay over here out of the way, okay?  
  
Bonnie: You'd better take that back miss oh-so-perfect. You don't have a thing to worry about, you know, especially since you get handed everything you want in life. Kim Possible, oh, I can do anything, well, except for getting a real date with your secret crush, Joshie-poo, oh yeah, because you didn't have the nerve to speak to him. Why don't you get a clue, Kimberly? I'll bet that all I'd have to do would be to talk to him just a little bit, and he'd do whatever I told him to, hell, I could do that to any guy I know, even the freak over there.  
  
Kim: Shut up Bon-Bon! You don't know anything about Ron at all! You think that you're some kind of fashion queen. Well, I can definitely say, so not! If you think that all it takes for some guy to hook up with you is a little wham, bam, thank you ma'am, then you've got a lot to think about yet!  
  
Bonnie: Why don't you just get over yourself Possible, the whole world doesn't revolve around you, though I bet that you'd like that, huh  
  
Ron: (To himself) Oh boy, I guess that they're going to be going like this for awhile. You know Rufus, I don't think I've seen 'em this worked up in a long time, not even at cheer camp at Wannaweep when we were there the last time. Hey, where's that little dog, Peanut?  
  
Rufus: I dunno?  
  
Ron started to look around for Peanut and a second later, when he saw her, his heart jumped up in his throat.  
  
Ron: Oh crap! Hang on Rufus, we get to save the day, and maybe get to see Bonnie give us some props too.  
  
Rufus grabbed on tight to Ron's shirt with his claws, even while Ron stated to sprint to where Peanut was now standing, square in the middle of the crosswalk that he and Kim had just went through a few minutes ago.  
  
Even as Ron was taking off after Peanut, Bonnie and Kim were still going at it hammer and tongs, when Bonnie paused to get her breath for a moment, and then looked at her empty hand, where she'd been holding a leash just a few minutes before.  
  
Bonnie: What the.where's Peanut? Peanut, Peanut, where'd you run off to you stupid mutt? So help me, when I get a hold of you, I'm going to.oh god, no!  
  
When Kim saw that Bonnie had stopped fighting and was looking for her dog, she started to look for it too, after all, it was her thing to help people out, even if it was someone like Bonnie. When she heard Bonnie's exclamation though, she turned towards her, fearing the worst.  
  
Kim: Ron, oh no, please be careful Ron!  
  
As Kim stared, Ron, his arms and legs pumping, was sprinting to the crosswalk were Peanut was scampering around, looking like she was trying to find a good spot to tinkle. Kim came quickly out of her shock, and started after Ron, with Bonnie hot on her heels.  
  
Kim: Ron, be careful!  
  
She felt the worry lift from her for a moment, when Ron turned around for a moment, and flashed her his trademark grin, before he turned back and continued as fast as he could for Peanut. She slowed and sighed with relief when she saw Ron reach down and pick the little dog up and start to walk slowly back to the sidewalk, only to see something that she'd never forget in a thousand years. The car that came around the blind curve was speeding, that was for sure, and even as she gaped, she knew that the driver wouldn't see Ron until they were right on top of him. She started running again as fast as she could, even as she realized that she'd never get there in time.  
  
Kim: Ron! Watch out, Ron!  
  
Kim watched in horror, as Ron looked back and saw the car that had already started to brake, it's tires squealing, and turned back towards her.  
  
Ron: K.P., catch!  
  
With that said, Ron tossed both Peanut and Rufus towards Kim, and she slowed down so that she could catch them both, while Ron started to sprint back to the curb. Bonnie had come to a halt, and for her, the whole world seemed to slow down; there was Peanut, and Ron's mole rat tumbling through the air towards Kim. Meanwhile Ron seemed to move slowly towards the sidewalk, and the car that had come around the turn was coming inexorably towards Ron. She put her hands up to her mouth, and felt like she had to scream, at just the same time as the automobile struck Ron.  
  
For Ron, strangely enough, when he felt the car's impact, it didn't seem to hurt at all like he thought an accident like that would be like. Rather than some huge amount of pain, things felt strangely numb for the most part, and he was aware that he seemed to be flying through the air. Random thoughts flitted through his head, was Rufus okay, did his mom fix the pump for his Mad dog head, would this mean he could skip the algebra test on Monday? Even though it felt like this feeling was going to last forever, reality came crashing back in, at the same moment that he impacted the sidewalk, and rolled up into the grass beside of it. Ron felt like he had to scream his head off, the pain was so great, but he found that he couldn't catch his breath, let alone say anything. All he could do was just take a small gasp, before darkness enfolded him like a lover.  
  
Kim had deftly caught Bonnie's dog in her right hand, and Rufus in her left, cradling both of them in her arms when she looked up and saw the car hit Ron head on. She felt the shriek rising in her throat, as she saw Ron tumble through the air, and when it came out, she remembered later on that it sounded like a train whistle, so shrill and high-pitched it was. Still, even as she screamed out Ron's name, she felt her legs go leaden, and she couldn't move, at least not until Ron had hit the sidewalk and lay motionless afterwards. Then Kim was up and running to him faster than she ever ran before, because she just knew that he was dead, and now she'd never been able to tell him how she felt for him.  
  
As Kim ran up to her friend, still cradling Peanut and Rufus in her arms, Bonnie found herself numb with shock. What the hell had happened here, this wasn't right; Ron couldn't be dead, could he? That stupid, dweebish, jerk! He'd better not be dead, because she had a few choice words to give him, about how it's not worth getting yourself hurt over some dumb dog. Even though it was her Peanut, her best friend in the whole world, the one thing that had been a constant in her life for over seven years, one of the things that made her identify with Stoppable, probably more than he'd ever realized. Oh god, please don't be dead Ron, there's so many things that I've got to tell you, even though I tried to before, and just came across as more bitchy than anything else. Don't you die on me!  
  
Bonnie ran over and kneeling down, could see that Ron was in a bad way; there was a lot of blood on his face, and she could see that his right arm had been broken, maybe in more than one place. Kim was beside herself, weeping and calling Ron's name over and over, while she cradled his head in her lap. Taking her cell phone out of her purse, she immediately dialed 911, and listened as the operator told her that the ambulance would be there in a matter of minutes. Just then, she heard a new voice coming from the edge of her consciousness, and she irritably turned towards the driver that had come walking up to where the trio was.  
  
Driver: Oh man, is he okay? I didn't even see him, but you know that was just dumb. The stupid kid shouldn't have been playing in the road in the first place; I should let the cops know that it wasn't my fault, dumb kids making a fool of.  
  
The driver stopped as Kim wheeled her head towards him, and the flash of anger in her eyes could probably be seen for miles around, but even more surprising was when Bonnie suddenly appeared and got up in the man's face.  
  
Bonnie: Listen ASSHOLE, why don't we talk to the police about how he was playing in the road, and then we can talk to 'em about your speeding! I bet when they see the skid marks your tires left, maybe they'll have a good long talk with you! So why don't you make some more dumb-ass statements like you just did, because my friend got hurt when he was trying to save my dog from MORONS LIKE YOU!  
  
The driver immediately backed off, and went over to stand by his car, apparently subdued by Bonnie's anger. Bonnie turned back to Kim and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
Bonnie: Kim, I called 911, the ambulance should be here in a few minutes, okay? You know, you probably shouldn't be holding him like that, especially if he's had a neck or head injury.  
  
Kim: (Sniffling) I now Bonnie, I just, I don't know what to do, and I can do anything, you know?  
  
As she said this, the tears started anew, and she held onto Bonnie, held her as tightly as she'd ever held anyone, because in this moment, she needed someone. Bonnie returned the hug, doing her best to hold back the tears that were inside of her, because if they started, then both of them would break down, and someone had to be strong, in order to help the paramedics when they arrived. Later on, she would cry, but not just yet. Bonnie's head came up with a jerk, she'd heard the sirens that let her know that help was on the way, and she slowly let go of Kim.  
  
Bonnie: Kim, the ambulance is here, c'mon, we've got to move out of the way, so they can help out Ron, 'kay?  
  
Kim nodded her head affirmatively, and she moved out of the way while the paramedics rushed up, and immediately went to work on Ron, placing his head in a neck brace, and settling him on a body-board, to keep him from moving. As they picked him up and duck-walked over to the doors of the ambulance, Kim ran alongside them, talking to Ron, hoping that somehow, he could still hear her.  
  
Kim: Ron, you're going to be okay, I'll be right there with you.  
  
She stopped as a paramedic held up his hand  
  
Paramedic: Sorry miss, but we've go to work on him in the back here, and you'll just be in the way, I'm afraid. You can meet us at the hospital; we'll be taking him to Middleton General.  
  
Kim started to protest when she felt someone's arm on hers, turning towards it, she discovered that it was Bonnie.  
  
Bonnie: Come on Kim, they've got to help Ron, my house is right over there, let's go put up Peanut, and we'll go to the hospital in my car. You can call Ron's mom and your own folks too. Come on, we've got to let 'em do their job, and they've got to help Ron.  
  
Kim started to protest for a moment, when she stopped and slowly nodded her head affirmatively. The two girls walked over to Bonnie's house, and put the little dog inside, before Bonnie started her car, and beckoned Kim to get in with her. Kim sat down in the passenger seat, and after putting Rufus in her pants pocket, strapped her seat belt on, before Bonnie backed the car out of the driveway. After they took off down the road to the hospital, Bonnie gave Kim her cell phone, and Kim tried to dial Ron's house. When she didn't get an answer, she hit her forehead, with the palm of her hand, and looked over at Bonnie.  
  
Kim: I just remembered, Ron's mom went out of town to do some shopping over at Upperton, and his dad's out of the state at a job. I'll call and leave a message for them to call me at this number, if it's all right with you Bon.  
  
Bonnie shook her head yes while keeping her eyes on the road, concentrating, in order to keep the tears from flowing freely.  
  
Bonnie: (To herself) Not yet, I can't, not yet.  
  
She listened as Kim dialed Ron's number again, leaving a message for them to call her, and them dialed her mom's cell phone. When she got through, she filled her in on what happened, even as the tears started anew.  
  
Kim: I don't know, Mom, I just know that he was hurt, and that they took him to your hospital. Please check on him for me, Mom, we're on our way now. Okay, bye Mom, see you in a minute.  
  
Kim hit the end button, and started to hand the phone back to Bonnie who shook it off.  
  
Bonnie: No Kim, you hang onto it for now, I know that you've got to stay in touch, just wait for a while.  
  
Kim: Thanks Bon, for everything.  
  
Bonnie: It's okay Kim, I've known Ron for as long as you have, and even though I don't show it, I care for him too. Don't worry, he'll be okay, I know he will.  
  
Kim looked at Bonnie shocked for a moment; Bonnie cared for Ron? She was right though, in that she sure didn't show it very often, if at all. Kim puzzled this over for a moment, until she became aware that they had pulled into the hospital's parking lot. After turning the car off, the two teenagers quickly walked up to the hospital doors, and went inside. They approached the information desk, and Kim asked where Ron had been placed.  
  
Nurse: Ron Stoppable? Let's see he's in the emergency room right now, the doctors are taking a look at him, so it'll be a little while before you can see him. Why don't you have a seat over there, and we'll let you know when it's okay to visit him, all right?  
  
Kim nodded her head yes, and the two girls sat down on the chairs that the nurse had gestured towards, and there they stayed, each holding the other for support. While Kim held her head in her hands, Bonnie finally let the tears flow freely, she could stop being strong for a moment. The two held each other until exhaustion caught up with them and they eventually nodded off. A large amount of time must have passed, because neither of them noticed when Kim's mom walked up to them. She touched Kim on the shoulder, and Kim jerked her head, causing Bonnie to stir as well.  
  
Dr. Possible: Kim, honey, are you awake?  
  
Kim: Mom? Yeah, I guess I just dozed off for a moment. Is Ron okay?  
  
Dr. Possible: Well, his arm was broken in two places, fortunately they were clean breaks, so they shouldn't be a problem. His collarbone was broken too, but that shouldn't be a problem either.  
  
Kim: I can hear a 'but' in your voice mom. What else is wrong?  
  
Dr. Possible: Well, he also suffered some head trauma; there was a little swelling, and I had to operate to release the pressure. There appears to be no permanent damage, but Ron's still unconscious.  
  
Kim: You mean, he's in a coma?  
  
Dr. Possible: Well, there are comas, and then, there are "comas". Ron only had a small amount of swelling, and we took care of that. Right now, he's asleep, and he should wake up, sometime in the next 24 hours or so, at least that's what we expect. There didn't appear to be any brain damage, though he's like to be disoriented when he wakes up. There may be nausea, some confusion, possibly some amnesia; overall, Ron was very healthy, and the accident could have been a lot worse than it was. So I've got a feeling that he's through the worst part now. It's only a matter of time till he wakes up.  
  
Kim: Oh, thank God. Mom, I'm going to stay here at the hospital, with Ron, if that's all right with you. I want to be there when he wakes up.  
  
Dr. Possible: Of course you can Kim, though I'm sure that Ron's family will be there with him as well.  
  
Kim: I know mom, I just want to.well, I just want to be there for him, you know?  
  
Kim's mom looked at her daughter for a moment, before a smile crossed her face.  
  
Dr. Possible: Okay Kim, I'm sure that it'll be all right with his parents, and I guess Ron would like to wake up with some one he cares about a lot next to him.  
  
Kim gave her mom a quick hug, and the two had just broken it off when they heard a noise down at the end of the hall.  
  
Ron's mom: Where's my Ronnie, is he all right, someone give me some answers, please?  
  
Dr. Possible looked back at Kim for a moment, then quickly dashed down the hall, and caught up with Ron's mother. After the two stood there for a minute, Ron's mom gave Dr. Possible a huge hug, and the two women went to where Ron was being kept. As Kim stared at the two ladies, she felt a pat on her shoulder, and turned around, to see Bonnie standing there.  
  
Kim: Oh no, Bonnie, I'm totally sorry, I didn't mean to blow you off there, I just needed to hear from my mom, you know?  
  
Bonnie: It's all right Kim, I've got a good idea of how you felt a moment ago. Listen, in case it takes Ron a while to wake up, how about you and I taking turns, you know, keeping an eye on him and everything.  
  
Kim: Bonnie, I'm.I'm sort of surprised, to say the least. I mean, I know that Ron wasn't your favorite person and everything.  
  
Bonnie: Hey Kim, he got hurt saving my.my mom's dog, and I feel that I owe it to him, so don't think I'm getting soft or anything, okay?  
  
Kim: Okay Bon, I'm cool with that, and I know that I could probably use some help, I got to admit, I'm feeling a little wiped out to tell the truth. I know if a sitch came up, I'd need someone to keep an eye on him if I weren't here anyway.  
  
Bonnie: Kim, you mean you'd go on a mission while Ron was stuck here? Girl, you need to get your priorities straight! That's Ron in there, not some faceless hit on your website!  
  
Kim: I know that Bon, but you know it's what I do, save the world and all that.  
  
Bonnie: Kim, right now, your most important mission is in that room, because that's Ron in there, not somebody else; Ron! I know you've got feelings for him, and anyone with an eye in their head knows that he's got feeling for you. Let go of the missions for a little while, let someone else take the responsibility for a change, and be with Ron! He needs you, you know, and while it looks like he lucked out this time, he's not going to be around forever. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about.  
  
Kim: Bonnie, do you mean that.  
  
Bonnie: Kim, I'm not going there, and I never will, with you, or anyone else. Just be there for him, talk to him, and let him know that he's not alone, okay?  
  
Kim stood there for a moment, then reached out and gave Bonnie a fierce hug, the two teens holding each other like a drowning man clings to a life preserver. The tears flowed freely down their faces for awhile, and it was a few minutes before they released each other from their hold.  
  
Kim: You're right Bonnie, I can't leave Ron know, just.give me a minute, I'd better call Wade and let him know what's up.  
  
As Kim was saying this, the familiar sound of her Kimmunicator rang through the air. Scowling for a moment, she reached into her pants pocket and pulled it out.  
  
Kim: What's the sitch, Wade?  
  
Wade: Kim, I heard about what happened to Ron, and I wanted to let you know that I've taken the site off line for a little bit, while I do some, technical adjustments to it, if you know what I mean?  
  
Kim: Thanks Wade, you rock!  
  
Wade: Hey, it's no big deal, I just thought that you'd want to stay with Ron for the time being, and I didn't want there to be any distractions, you know?  
  
Kim: Okay Wade, thanks again, I'll let you know if anything changes about Ron, okay?  
  
Wade: Gotcha Kim, and if I know Ron, he'll be up soon, asking for a naco, along with a giant sized drink. See you later.  
  
Kim watched as the screen cut off, and turned to look over at Bonnie, who had an "I told you so" smile on her face. Kim looked at her; normally that smile would have tweaked her, but today, it just made her feel good.  
  
Bonnie: And that should be that. Now, why don't we check and see how Ron's doing in there.  
  
The two girls started off together, walking through the doors into Ron's room.  
  
Later that night, Kim sat beside Ron's bed, listening to the sound of his steady breathing, listening for anything that sounded different. Even though her mom had said that Ron was out of the worst danger, she still felt like she had to make sure that everything was okay. Still, for the last three hours, after she'd gotten Ron's mother to go home and rest, she couldn't help checking to make sure, it was just part of her Kim-ness, as sure as Ron going to Bueno-Nacho was part of his Ron-ness. She glanced at the clock again, 12:30a.m. Everything was relatively well. Kim looked over at Ron, saw that he was still asleep, and then reached over and held his hand.  
  
Kim: Ron, I just wanted to talk to you for a moment. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I just want to let you know that I'm here for you. I just want you to wake up, just, open your eyes for me, please?  
  
Kim glanced over at the clock again, then turned back towards Ron.  
  
Kim: You know Ron, you're a really special guy to me. If I didn't have you to go with me on missions, I probably wouldn't have did half as well as I have. To tell the truth, when I say I can do anything, I should really say that "we" could do anything. You're someone that I've come to depend on, someone that I've learned to trust with my life. You know, it's funny that everyone always forgets your name, or they call you the distraction, the buffoon. The truth is, you're the one that let's me get away with the easy stuff. I mean, it 's hard to fight Shego and all that, but if you weren't there to distract them for me, then it'd be a lot harder, maybe impossible. But you kept on doing it, slogging through all of the name-calling, having to live in my shadow sometimes. You know, that's probably the reason why I didn't tell you me feelings for you for so long, because I was...well, I was afraid to say anything. That's a laugh, huh? Kim Possible, miss "I can do anything" afraid to tell you what I was feeling for you. And now, I'm scared that maybe I'll never get a chance to tell you, because I'm scared Ron, scared that maybe my Mom was wrong, and you won't wake up. Please Ron, please, just wake up, please.  
  
With that last part said Kim broke down into tears again, indeed, crying so hard that she didn't notice the door to the room open, and was unaware of anyone there, until she felt the hand on her shoulder. With a jerk, she raised her head up to see Bonnie standing there.  
  
Bonnie: Hey Kim, I see that he's still out, huh?  
  
Kim: Yeah, I'm sorry Bon, I just had to talk to him for a minute and let him know that, you know?  
  
Bonnie: I know Kim. Why don't you go downstairs to the cafeteria, get something to drink and just chill for a minute. I'll keep an eye on Ron, and I promise I'll let you know the minute anything changes, okay?  
  
Kim nodded her head yes, and after taking a moment to wipe her eyes with a tissue, she went out the door of the room. Bonnie waited until the door had shut completely, before she sat down next to Ron, and picked up his hand in her own.  
  
Bonnie: You dumb.freak. Why did you have to get hurt, on account of me? I know you've done stuff more dangerous that this everyday, and yet, it's some stupid thing like getting hit by a car, here in Middleton. You know freak.Stop.Ron, why'd it have to happen to you? Why do I always have to be nasty to you? I mean, I've always liked you some, well a little, okay, a lot. You don't know it, but we've got a lot more in common than I ever let on. When I saw you going after Peanut, it felt like I was going to freeze up, and fall down on the spot. Damn it, why'd you have to be such a, a.nice guy? If you were just a little more of the type of guy that I hang out with normally, then there wouldn't be such a problem with it, but no, you have to be a "nice" guy, someone that I'm not supposed to pay any attention to. Ron, I just want you to, I don't know, be a little more dangerous or something. Ha, but that's a laugh though isn't it, because you do things everyday that'd have most of the guys in the school wetting their pants. I mean, going up against freaks that want to rule the world, helping to stop natural disasters, and whatnot, I mean, you rock out loud. You helped us out a Wannaweep, with that punk Gill, hell you even got turned into some kind of a chipmunk thingy to help us out, even though everyone treated you so nasty. I treated you so nastily, and you still help me out. You know something Ron, I hate to admit this, and I'll deny it to anyone that asks me, but it's true, you do rock. I just want you to wake up, okay, please, because I miss you, and if you weren't around, then I don't know what I'd do. So just wake up okay, I mean, just.wake up.  
  
With that said, Bonnie turned her head back, and after making sure that there didn't appear to be anyone at the door, leaned forward, and gave Ron a kiss on the lips. It wasn't long, nor full of intense passion, but it was sweet, and as Bonnie thought to herself for sometime afterwards, was the first kiss she'd given where she'd wished that the other guy was really kissing her back. After she sat back in her chair, she reached over and lovingly tousled Ron's cowlick for moment. Just then, she heard the door start to open, and hastily reached over with a tissue, wiping whatever residue there was off of Ron's mouth. She turned back in time to see Kim come through the door, holding two cups in her hand, of something hot in her hands. Bonnie stood up quickly, holding the door open, and reaching over, took one of the cups in her hand. Taking a quick sip, she realized that it was mocha latte, her favorite.  
  
Bonnie: Kim, how'd you get this stuff, I thought that the Galaxy Dollar was closed for the night?  
  
Kim: It was no big, I just called in a favor from the manager, because I helped them to find some bad beans that would have made their coffee undrinkable. You know Bonnie, I don't normally call in favors like that, but I thought, maybe this one time, I could do it, you know?  
  
Bonnie: I know Kim, and thanks for the latte. How'd you know it was my favorite?  
  
Kim: Team Captain, remember? It's my job to get to know what my co-workers like, so that I can do my best for them. That way I can.  
  
Ron: .always do what I can, when I can. Right K.P.?  
  
Kim: Ron? You.you're awake? But, but.  
  
Ron: You know Kim, you sound like a motor boat when you do that, the cutest motor boat.  
  
Kim: RON!  
  
Kim covered the space between her and Ron in less that a second, and grabbed him in her arms, hugging him hard enough that he had to strain to catch his breath for a moment.  
  
Ron: Kim.can't breath, need.air.  
  
Bonnie: Kim, Kim, let him catch his breath for a moment, okay?  
  
Kim looked at Bonnie for a moment, then back at Ron, only then just seeming to realize that he was having trouble catching his breath  
  
Kim: Oh Ron, I'm sorry I'm so sorry, please, I'm really sorry!  
  
Ron: Kim, Kim, it's okay. I'm glad to see you too. Hey Bonnie, is Peanut all right?  
  
Bonnie: Yeah, she's okay, thanks for asking Stoppable.  
  
Ron smiled over at Bonnie for a moment, and Bonnie stared back: the look on his face was unreadable, but he seemed to be looking at her a little differently, had he been awake when she'd.but no, she would have noticed if he had been. Still.it would have been nice.  
  
Kim: Ron Stoppable, you.I.don't you ever do something like that again! I love you too much to watch you risk your life like that.  
  
Ron: I'm sorry K.P., I just thought that I had to do something, you know, and.wait, what'd you just say?  
  
Kim: I said that I love you Ron Stoppable, not as a best friend, or a bud or anything like that. I. Love. You. Don't you ever leave me, okay?  
  
Before Ron could reply to that, Kim had placed her lips against his, kissing him softly at first, then with ever more passion. When they finally broke apart, Ron found himself looking up at her, his eyes glazed over.  
  
Ron: Wow that was just.I don't know how to describe it Kim, but it felt really good. I, I.I've loved you for a long time, and I was just afraid to tell you, because I thought that you couldn't fall for a guy like me you know?  
  
Kim: Ron, you're the best friend I've ever had, and I can't think of anyone else that I'd like to be around. I want you to stay with me, always.  
  
As the two leaned forwards and kissed again, Bonnie quietly opened the door, and slipped out into the hallway. As she leaned against the far wall, the tears came again, not of sadness, but bitterness this time. She'd had one of the nicest guys that she'd ever known around her for ages, and it looked like she'd never have the opportunity to tell him now. While she was happy for the couple in the room across from her, she was also jealous as well. Would she ever have the same feeling as those two had? She wasn't sure, but sometimes, she wished that she would. Maybe someday, she mused to herself, as she walked away from the room, maybe someday.  
  
The End.  
  
Well, that's the end of my first Kim Possible fan fiction, I hoped that it was enjoyable for anyone that read it. I may do a follow up with this one later on, with the principals from this story in college. It may well end up being a Bonnie/Ronnie pairing, or maybe a Kim/ Ron pairing, I'm not completely sure yet. As always, thanks go out to Samantha Mulder, for her help in editing this story, as well as keeping me from going over board with the fluffiness; (Gir) I like fluffiness (/Gir). Take care, and if you liked this story, let me by sending me an email at wbc31@hotmail.com, and I'd appreciate it. Who knows, the sequel may well be on its way, sooner rather that later. Enjoy one and all. 


End file.
